Between Mind & Heart
by Yaholy
Summary: What if the events happened in the Whomping Willow had finished a little bit different...
1. Prologue

Severus was sure of few things in his life. One day he'd be a great wizard, and that one day or another that brat's gang self-called Marauders would make a mistake.

That afternoon one of his certain became true.

He heard Black talking to Pettigrew about a meeting in a forbidden time of the day. In a place he didn't exactly know where it was. But he had no doubt the place was also forbidden. And they have been reckless enough to say how getting in the place. Severus was one hundred per cent sure if he could caught them, they would be expelled from the school.

And for the first time since he got at Hogwarts he'd see some justice.

That night was difficult to hold the anxiety. Dinner had never taken so much time to finish. Even more difficult was waiting until the time to students return to the dorms.

When the time has come, he looked for a cape to protect from the wind. The way until the Womping Willow was lit by the full-moon. a cloudless bright night, one perfect set to finish them.

As soon as the slytherin student approached the tree, he took a deep breath. He felt a mix of anxiety and excitation. When Snape realized they had said the true about the path he smiled. Severus felt that something was about to change.

When the tree branches finally stopped moving, the path in the bottom of the tree showed itself. Severus tightened the cape and stared climbing down the stairs. Step by step. Trying as hard as possible not making any sound. He whispered a spell when the moon light wasn't able to light the way. And when the stairway had finally finished, he walked even quieter through a corridor.

He had been walking for a while when the noises started. A loud grunt followed by a painful howl. Then he heard something breaking. Snape was scared. He could listen to his heart beating fast. But he couldn't give up now. Doesn't matter what it was. Those prats were doing something very wrong.

And he would find out what it was.

His heart pumping in his chest, his legs weak but he still moved on. The thin light from the wand couldn't follow what his eyes had seen. Big. Sharpened teeth, and was running through his direction.

Severus blinked twice, and before he could think about anything he felt a sharp pain on his back. His shoulder bitten and the blood flowing through his back.

He tried to scream, but doubted that someone could listen. Even though his arm was in pain he tried to raise his wand, but before he could say a word, everything turned black.

* * *

If you have read until now. Could you please send a review.


	2. Endless Quest

James had climbed the Gryffindor's tower in a hurry. His shaken voice needed to repeat some times until the painting understood what he was saying and gave him passage. He silently thanked for the room be empty by that time of night. And ran to wash his hands dirty with blood.

Severus's blood.

He washed his face trying to calm himself. It didn't make sense. There was no way for Snape get in the Whomping Willow. But somehow he did. And now James hoped that the boy had survived.

James has tried to understand. He got in the passage as usual to be with Lupin, and when he saw the werewolf's teeth and claws dirty by blood he knew something very wrong had happened. And after few steps he saw Severus Snape laying still, unconscious, flooded in blood. James has never seen something like this before.

The following moments were confusing: he remembered to get Snape and take him out of the place. The way until the school he couldn't remember, neither remember if he had seen any other student school's staff during the way. He wanted to believe he didn't.

But He clear remembered Madame Pomfrey's reaction when she saw Snape. She cried when saw the wounds on his back. "Leave him here, boy. Call Headmaster Dumbledore". Her voice was extremely shaken. James remembered listening her voice while he was living the hospital wing. "Strawberry pie." He didn't need to ask what those words mean. He had been into headmaster's office so many times to know the pattern of his passwords.

Everything else was too confuse. He didn't remember the headmaster's reaction, just that he had ordered him to come back to Gryffindor's tower, and to stay there until everything calm down.

E there was James, staring at himself in the mirror emotionless. If Severus Snape dies, his friend Lupin'd face serious problems.

The Young man got in the room which He shared with Sirius, Peter and Remus. He laid down, but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about everything that had gone wrong that night. How did Severus find the way? And how did that bastard find it exactly during the full moon? And the worst of all: If Snape dies, not if Merlin himself show up in front of the Wizengamot and asks for forgiveness, Moony would escape from a life sentence in Azkaban. To be honest, Azkaban itself would be a great gesture. Remus could consider himself lucky to be sent for a life-time in Azkaban. Because if Severus dies Remus John Lupin will be the youngest wizard to be kissed by a dementor.

He didn't even want to think about what would happen to the school when they discover that by accident a student was killed by a werewolf.

Snape would be more trouble dead than alive.

While he thought about all possibilities James saw the sun rise, and for just a second he wished that everything was just a bad, a very bad dream.

But when the morning came and Remus didn't come back he knew it was real. The young man stood up and got close to Sirius's bad; they needed to make a plan, and had to fast if they wanted to save his friend.

"Sirius…" he called when he approached his friend. "Sirius get up, it's an emergency."

"More ten minutes… and your dreams about the ginger aren't an _emergency_" Sirius answered with a sleepy voice.

"Sirius it important. It's about Moony." James hesitated for a second. "It's grave, he… he has killed someone."

"What?" Sirius opened his eyes and sat on the bad. His eyes half opened, but he was startled by what he has just heard."Are you sure?" Sirius didn't wait for James do confirm."Peter get up!" he yelled and walked to his friend's bed. He shacked Peter twice. "Peter, it's about moony, and it's serious.

Sirius took out the boy's blanket. "Peter! Remus has killed Snivellus. We have to do something."

Peter opened his eyes, and his expression was even more scared than Sirius's.

James wanted to ask how did they know that was Snape whom was attacked. But before he had the chance. The dorm's door opened and a boy entered saying that the headmaster wanted to see them.

They tried to change clothes but the small boy with blond hair told them that it was urgent. The just put a cape over the pyjamas and follow the boy until the headmaster's office.

The three of them walked silent, just exchanging some looks. When the climbed up the stairs and got in the office they saw Remus sitting in front of Dumbledore, his face staring the floor. Remus glimpsed his friends, his face was swollen, and the black circles around his eyes showed that James wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep during

"Sit" the headmaster told them firmly.

The three boys obeyed in silence.

"I do believe it is not necessary say how grave is the situation." The old wizard said in a neutral tone. "Remus told me that you are aware about his situation, so, is not necessary hiding what happened yesterday." The headmaster took his hand to his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Severus Snape has been deadly injured by a werewolf yesterday. Take him to St. Mungus would tell the whole wizard world that I've allowed inside the walls of the school.

Everyone in the room could hear Remus hold the crying.

"During my conversation with Mr. Lupin he told me that the three of you have found out a way to make him company during the full moon, and that you knew about the way through the Whomping Willow. I will not ask which method is this. But I do must know if any of you has anything to do with this accident.

The room remained silent. Not even the paintings of the formers directors dared to say something. Not even "_I've told you so._ Was heard.

The headmaster straightened his classes. "You know that if Mr. Snape survives, he will tell me what happened, don't you?"

James was the first to speak. "How serious is his situation?"

"Grave, deep wound, is hard to say if he is going to survive. But if he does not survive. I fear that Remus won't be allowed to remain in the school." Dumbledore said staring Pettigrew.

"But wasn't his fault." Peter stepped in. "Moony didn't know that Sni-Snape would be there." There was despair in his voice. "He wasn't supposed to get in, he should have heard the screams, and ran like a scared little girl."

"Peter!"Sirius cut off.

"Did you guys have anything with it?" Now was James. His voice was angry. "How? Are you insane?"

"It was supposed to be a joke." Sirius justified. "No one expected that dumbass would get in, he heard all the noises that Remus usually makes when he transforms." Sirius looked at Remus. "He used to spend the day following us, we …. I just thought if he really got scarred he'd leave us alone."

"Do you have any idea how grave was this?"

"It wasn't on purpose, I, I didn't think about it."

"Headmaster Dumbledore…." Remus raised his face, hi sounded weak. "If he survives…." Remus couldn't finish the sentence.

"That was the reason I called you here. If Mr. Snape Survives he will become a werewolf. There's no doubt about it. I need you to help him. Is not necessary to say that if you share Mr. Snape's secret you'll be revealing Mr. Lupin's secrete as well."

The boys just nodded.

"You may go; I expect that this conversation do not be shared with other students." The four boys were getting up when Dumbledore said "I still need to talk to Mr. Lupin."

Remus sat down and faced the floor one more time. He didn't see his friends looking at him while they were leaving the room.

=x=

Remus watched his friends leaving. But the words werewolf echoed in his head.

"Mr. Lupin" Dumbledore called the boy. "Mr. Snape condition is very complicated. If he survives, his life will change forever. I would like you to help him. Not only during the full moon. Everything is going to be difficult for him.

"I know…"

'I do know that Mr. Snape can be a quite difficult, but please Mr. Lupin, don't give up on him. You are the only one whom can truly help him."

"I know, I will. Headmaster, May… May I see him?

Dumbledore nodded and Remus left his office to the hospital wing. With no clue if he wanted Severus to survive or not.

Because if he did, his life would become a living hell.

E no one, not even Snape, deserved that kind of life.

* * *

N/A: So this is the second chap. I think you guys noticed that English is not my first language, so any mistake let me know. And reviews are pretty welcome.


End file.
